England broke Gabriel's harp!
by V.9.5
Summary: England broke Gabriel's harp, what is he going to do! WARNING: complete crack and roaring Italy.


"ITTTAAALLLLLEEEEE!"

Surprisingly, it was not an angry Germany screaming his name. Rather, it was England, who had come crashing in through the window. He scrambled up, panting, pink in the face.

"~Ve?~" Italy questioned, Japan not even looking up from his manga. America had jumped into France's arms because he thought England was a ghost. France's rape face was slowly coming on, but the shocked America (unfortunately) did not notice. Canada did though, and he began to run towards them.

"I messed up! BIG TIME!" yelled England. "Gabriel is going to kill me or strip me of my wings! Help!"

"~Ve!~ What did you do?" Italy said, alarmed, but shot over to England. "Don't worry- my secret heavenly pasta recipe will make it better!"

"Oh Italy! Even your pasta couldn't fix what I've done," England cried, flinging himself dramatically on the Italian nation. Italy gasped, pressing both his hands over his mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he shrieked. England hid his face and mumbled something. "What? Speak up." He mumbled again. "I can't hear you!"

"I BROKE GABRIEL'S HARP, OK?" he hollered at him. "HAPPY? CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!"

"Dude! Just buy him a new one! See! The hero always comes up with a solution!" America said proudly. He saw France's face and screamed, before Canada threw maple syrup at France. The REAL hardcore maple syrup.

"Go America!" yelled Canada, and America jumped...

... Landing straight into Russia's arms. There was silence between them. "Urm... You have... Beautiful eyes...?" America questioned. Russia began to radiate a dark aura, and kolkolkol's began to come out of his mouth. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME! I'M AN EAGLE SCOUT!"

"I am a snow scout!" Russia declared.

"Wow! Really?!"

Russia's shoulder's slumped. "No."

Italy meanwhile was yelling at England. "GABRIEL'S- HOW DID YOU EVEN- HE LIVES IN THE PALACE-"

"I know, OK? Just help me fix it!" England said frantically, and with a _poof,_ a harp with a broken string appeared. It was floating on clouds, and there seemed to be some heavenly singing near it too.

"Um, aru? How is that floating?" China asked, not even witnessing the incredible event of America teaching Russia how to put up a tent and 'be an awesome eagle scout'. Canada was still throwing maple syrup at a drenched, sticky France, because he accidentally got caught in a time loop when the harp appeared. Poor Canada. Japan was still reading his manga, silently lamenting that nothing amazing ever happened at the world meetings to put into his own manga. He didn't notice Germany and Prussia getting down to GDFR by Flo Rida (Germany was doing it as a dare).

"How do we fix it, how do we fix it?!" cried Italy, doing that annoying anime thing where the characters move their arms and legs really fast so they look like they have seven of them while dancing around the harp.

"I don't know, and Gabriel is coming back from Hell in 5 minutes!" England wailed. Italy fell silent, gripping his head.

"ARGH!" he roared, causing all the nations to stop what they were doing. Russia and America were inside a tent they had constructed from Italy's white flag material, Germany stopped break dancing on the floor with Prussia cheering him on, China stopped scratching his nose and France tried to look over, only to be hit in the face with more maple syrup. "YES, YES YES! THE FONT OF MY GENIUS IS BUBBLING OVER!"

"Let me fix that," England said, pointing a finger at France, turning him into a frog. At the same time, Canada came out of his time loop to see all the strange events happening, and his former mentor as a frog.

"You- You turned papa into a frog!" he cried, "Turn him back!"

England got up, walking over to Canada and staring at frog-France (who had France's blonde hair, though it was slimy), who croaked angrily at him. "I see no difference," he said casually. Canada spluttered, but was interrupted by Italy.

"I HAVE THE DIVINE SOLUTION!" he preached, hands on his hips and chest thrust out. Then, he got his phone out and put on a song. It was really quiet though, so he turned the music up, holding his phone close to the harp, the broken string beginning to shake and repair itself.

 _Now watch me whip (Kill it!)_  
 _Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)_  
 _Now watch me whip whip_  
 _Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)_

 _Now watch me whip (Kill it!)_  
 _Watch me nae nae (Okay!)_  
 _Now watch me whip whip_  
 _Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)_

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" England screamed, and he ran over to Italy, dancing with him to the song as the harp repaired itself.

"Hey England! I didn't know you liked cool music! I thought you were an old man!" America said cheerfully, head still poking out from tent. Russia nodded in agreement. "You know, with the jumpers you wear and everything..."

"Really?" England snapped, pulling a few professional moves. "Who do you think invented DUBSTEP, former child?" America was speechless. "That's right, me!" He bumped Italy's hip with his, whooping.

"What is going on here?" came a new, male voice. An angel was scowling in the frame of the window England had smashed. "And why is my harp here?"

"Uhh... We kind of broke it and fixed it with Watch Me (whip/nae nae) by Silento..." Italy mumbled. Gabriel stared at the two for a minute, then observed the other nations. He shrugged.

"OK then," he said, and flew away. He made the front page of the newspaper and the TV news, because he forgot to turn his angel shield on. England's jaw dropped.

"Italy! Do you know what this means?"

"No..."

"We can do whatever we want! WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES!"

Italy launched himself at Germany, who was now standing up, kissing him full on the lips. Then he broke the kiss, turning to face England. "... This isn't what you meant, is it?"

"No... Not at all..."

So in the end, Russia and America became enemies again because Russia refused to split his cookie in half with America, China's itchy nose went away, Japan was completely oblivious to everything that had happened, Italy was trying to explain himself to Germany while Prussia laughed in the background (he was going to erase everyone's memories later of that particular event) and England carried on dancing and doing things without consequences.

Oh, and Canada went to Scotland to try and reverse the spell.

 **Yh, I felt funny, so I wrote this... Would appreciate it if you left a review! And I don't own the lyrics to Watch Me (whip/nae nae) by Silento because I am not Silento. Or any of the guys who produced it.**

 **Kayle X**


End file.
